The Tsunami that killed my daughter
by xxCharmspeakerxx
Summary: Sequel to The massive wave. Don't own PJO
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to 'the massive wave'. Thanks to all whom is reading. I kind on like it and really want your reviews. Yesterday I looked at the status on the massive wave and saw that heaps of people read it but not one person left a review. Anyway, listen to the song '****Requiem for a Dream' by Clint Mansell while reading this.**

Aphrodite watched Piper walk along the sands of Thailand. Poseidon and Zeus were arguing behind me. I kept my eyes on my daughter. Ever since Jason had broken her, she's only been a shell. I made sure that no-one would bother Piper on her vacation. Suddenly, Aphrodite saw the sand shaking. Piper kept her balance on the spot. Aphrodite checked out the ground. Poseidon and Zeus were still arguing and their voices became louder. Aphrodite stared out to the ocean and saw waves building up.

"Earthquake on Thailand…" Aphrodite thought for a minute. Her brothers voices became louder and the sea became bigger. Aphrodite finally what was going to happen to Thailand. She got up and went in between Poseidon and Zeus. "You two calm down!" Aphrodite ordered them.

"I will not calm down!" Poseidon roared. Aphrodite looked at the sea again. It became larger and Piper was standing there, watching it.

"You two stop!" Aphrodite ordered again.

"I am the king of the gods! I will not be ordered around!" Zeus bellowed.

"You're going to attack Thailand!"

"And I care because?"

"My daughter is in Thailand!" And suddenly they stopped arguing and went to watch Piper. Piper was still standing on the sand, looking at the tsunami. People in the back round screamed and cried. Poseidon tried to calm down the water as fast as possible. It was hard because normally it would take twenty minutes to calm down a tsunami. Instead, the wave became bigger and bigger. Piper smiled and held out her hands. She dropped her shoes. Zeus picked up the wind and slowly lifted Piper in the air. Her white dress whipped her legs in the air and she frowned. The wave became bigger and it was up to her waist.

"Try harder!" Aphrodite cried. Tears streamed down her eyes. The gods and goddess came and watched in horror. Zeus tried his hardest not to get distracted. Poseidon was getting angry. The wave got bigger and it was over Pipers' head. Poseidon tried really hard and Zeus' face was red. The wave crashed over Piper. They all watch in utter disbelief. The gods had always saved everyone but this was a major let down. Tears came down Aphrodite's cheeks. Everyone hugged Aphrodite as she sobbed. Piper was a big impact on Aphrodite. That was the same with Piper. Poseidon and Zeus felt the worst. They had caused Piper to die and made it worsen by helping. They all vanished and left Aphrodite alone staring out into the Iris Message. Aphrodite picked up the helm of her dress and walked out, leaving the message hanging on.

**Love it? Hate it? Wanna cry? Please R&R and check out my poll. I really want your votes! **

**Love ya!**

**xxCharmspeakerxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to go on with the sequel. Please read and review and check out my poll. I do not own PJO**

Tristan McLean, Mellie and Coach Hedge watched the news on channel seven. It was six o'clock at night. A reporter made a story about the tsunami in Thailand. They were all suddenly very alerted about the story. Piper had been in Thailand. They were at the edge of their seats as they listened to the reporter. In the back round, a girl was being lifted on a stretcher, going into a helicopter. She had brown hair that was uneven, her eyes were rolled back in her head and she had a scar on her shoulder from what Piper says to Tristan 'I got it while walking along the fence' but coach Hedge and Mellie knew that it was from Training.

"Piper." Tristan McLean whispered. Piper is his daughter. He tried to spend as much time with her as possible with out being spotted by anyone. Coach Hedge and Mellie watched carefully so that they could report to the camp afterwards if anything has happened to Piper or not.

"This girl was found in the sea. It looks like that she was crushed by the pressure of the water. Locals say that she was lifted in the air and got crushed in mid air." The reporter said in her microphone. They did a close up on Piper. Her hair covered her face. A male carefully checked her pulse and did CPR on her. Nothing happened. The person did more CPR and got her breathing.

"She's breathing!" The person yelled. He did the kiss of life with her. He broke apart from her lips and did more CPR. Piper coughed up and vomited out dirty water. Smiles came across their faces. There was a knock at the door and Millie opened it to see Aphrodite. Millie smiled and brought her in. Aphrodite followed Millie and sat down on the cough next to Tristan McLean. Aphrodite smiled as she was Piper vomiting up water. Tears of happiness came to their eyes… except for coach Hedge. Millie kissed coach Hedge's cheek and they hugged. Aphrodite loved to see Tristan's smile. Tristan hadn't notice Aphrodite yet and she was glad. Aphrodite hugged Millie and coach.

"That's my girl." Tristan said.

Piper started talking while coughing up water. "No. No. I was dead! I was dead!" She was now crying "Dead! I wanted to…" She didn't finish her sentence. They all stopped smiling and listen to what Piper had to say. She wanted to die. Tristan got up and left the room. He started to cry in his room. His daughter wanted to die? Why would his daughter want to die?

Aphrodite decided to go back to Olympus to tell the other gods and goddess. Millie and coach Hedge sat on the coach. T.V off, not a single noise.

"Did I hear that right?" Coach Hedge asked Millie.

"Please don't say the word." Millie pleaded. They soon fell asleep on the couch, thinking and wondering why Piper wanted to die.

**Like it? Hate it? Please review.**

**Love Ya!**

**xxCharmspeakerxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chiron ran through camp trying to find Leo and Jason. As Chiron ran, followers came along, including the Aphrodite cabin. Chiron's face was burning up. He was boiling in the summers' heat but he had to find Jason and Leo. Chiron hadn't notice the followers behind him. Everyone had dropped their activities to join in the sad news that Chiron was about to give.

Leo and Jason were at the beach, walking on the sand. Talking just being friends. Leo smile turned into a frown. Jason saw the whole camp behind Chiron. Chiron's eyes were all puffed up and he was losing it inside. Chiron's soul maybe old, but, his heart was young. Piper was the best Aphrodite student he had ever had and like Annabeth, she was just like a daughter to him.

"It's Piper," Chiron said breathing hard. Slowly breathing in, and breathing out with a long sigh. "A tsunami occurred in Thailand and it got Piper. She maybe still alive, Aphrodite, Mellie or Gleeson hasn't reported anything to us yet."

Jason glared at no-one. His mind drifted off into space. Leo started getting frustrated with his world. He's lost his mother, and now he's lost Piper! Next, he's going to lose himself. Too late.

"Why can't the gods just be happy with who they are! I mean, they're always arguing! Let's say that Poseidon wants tacos for lunch but Zeus wants salad! One thing leads to another and them _boom! _Someone gets killed in a stupid tsunami! Oh lets go to Artemis, her hunters can't date but when one falls in love, she gets turned into an ant. AN ANT! What about Athena? I've got one for Athena. She's so busy trying to break up Annabeth and Percy that she doesn't even know that Sadie is dying of cancer! How about Apollo? Ah, yes Apollo. He should learn to sing! I feel bad for Hades! He's so neglected that he doesn't even want to speak to anyone! Let's go with Zeus now. Um- yes, the king of the gods. Everyone must obey him of otherwise; he'll kill you with his lighting bolt. Oh my gods! I'm so _scared_! Oh my god Hermes stole Zeus' toothbrush! Let's call a war upon it! And kill even more people!"

Leo's whole body was on fire. His clothes were stained but he wasn't burned. Leo had feelings for Piper, strong unforgettable feelings. He had wished that he was with Piper on the vacation. If he was, things would have been a whole lot better. Leo walked away, leaving stained footprints on the sand. His body got so heated, that he was actually flying in the air. He had gone to get Piper; he needed to see her beautiful face. He flew over the camps borders and flew into the direction of Thailand. He loved Piper more than anything in the world. Nothing could get in his way. Nothing at all.

**Love it? Hate it? Felt warm and fuzzy inside? Because that would be creepy… Review and I need your votes on my poll! **

**Love Ya!**

**xxCharmspeakerxx!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's me again! Did you miss me? Doubt it! Yeah! Don't own PJO! On to the story…!**

Aphrodite had watched Leo fly all the way to Thailand, to get Piper. Aphrodite loves about Leo that once he has set his mind on something, he sticks to it. Piper had been taken away from Thailand to a hospital in China.

_China Leo. Go to China._

Aphrodite waited for his response.

_Where in China?_

_Beijing. _

And Leo took off again to China. Aphrodite loved that boy's attitude.

**Sorry, short chapter. I couldn't think of anything and I was on the computer so I just started typing… Sorry!**


	5. Chapter 5

I have posted on this story because I have left Fanfiction. I thank everyone who has read my stories and commented on them.

Peace out!

xxCharmspeakerxx


	6. Chapter 6

Leo didn't understand what the Chinese people were saying but he knew that he was close to her. Camera and news crews from around the world swarm one hospital in Beijing. Aphrodite was still watching the boy run through a massive crowd of people talking about Piper and being held in the air.

"I have to get to her!" Leo yelled at everyone while pushing them to the side.

"Come on, Leo." Aphrodite begged. The rest of the gods came around and watched Leo get inside the hospital. "Come on."

Hephaestus was on the edge of his seat. Piper was like a daughter to him, and Leo was his son. If anything happened to them . . . He wouldn't know what to do.

"I know her!" Leo yelled pushing a doctor away. "I need to get to her!"

"Oh, Leo." Aphrodite said. She took Hephaestus hand and started to get teary. Aphrodite didn't know what to do. She thought about going to Tristan –Piper's father –and telling him that she was sorry about the loss of their daughter; but Tristan would remember her and fall in love with her over again. And Aphrodite didn't want that at this state. Or worse –he could break down and never be able to come up. Piper was really the last friend Tristan has ever had ever since he got famous; he hasn't had any real friends. Just some out of self-pity or money.

"Please get to her on time," Leo muttered. "Let me through."

The gods and goddess knew that Leo would do nothing else until he got Piper back to safety –to camp.

"Please still be here." He muttered once more.

"She's not here." Hades whispered. Leo stopped and looked straight ahead. "She's not with me."

The immortal people and the one demigod smiled.

"Thank you, Hades." And he ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. I hoped you liked the chapter.<strong>

**I don't own PJO**

**I don't own China**

**I don't own the gods**

**Please leave a review and I'll update as soon as I can and if you liked this story please check out some of my other stories and leave a review and I woould love some insperation.**

**Love you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N First before I write anything I would like to say thank you to the reviewers so far and to tell BlackSCrazy that it's meant to be dramatic. It's meant to be a dramatic loss to everyone but yeah. Thanks for the review anyway.**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

Aphrodite and Hephaestus watched Leo try to get through three Chinese nurses, yelling at Piper to get her attention on him.

"Let me through!" Leo yelled. The nurses wouldn't let him through. They had great power and could strangely hold him back.

Piper's eyes widened. She jerked her head towards Leo and the three nurses. "Leo!" She yelled without question. "What are you doing here?"

She slowly pulled out the needles and let them drip liquid onto her sheets. As she wobbled towards Leo, Aphrodite quickly grabbed onto Hephaestus's hands. Squeezing them tight and not wanting to let go.

Piper tried ruching to the nurses. Her face started to glow with the ting bit of happiness then went too pale again.

"Piper, we need to go home." Leo said.

"Where?" Piper put her hand on the nurses shoulder and regained a little balance. Aphrodite wanted to go town to Beijing and bring Piper home herself, but Zeus wouldn't allow her. Leo was already on the job. Like a quest without permission.

"Where are you taking me?" Piper asked once again.

"Home, Piper." Leo said. His eyes connected with hers. Feeling sorry for him, Aphrodite wished him her luck. The same with Hephaestus.

"Which home?" Piper's eyes started getting teary. The two Gods hoped that she wanted to come home with Leo. They hoped with all their heart.

"Camp." Leo replied with. Too quickly.

He stopped struggling and they held each other gazes. Their eyes were pleading.

"She wants to go home." Hephaestus said holding Aphrodite close to him.

"Please come home," Leo pleaded. Aphrodite knew that Leo's pleading started to make Hephaestus' heart break. His children pleading always did. She kissed his hand and let a tear drop from the corner of her eye.

They were quiet for a while. Piper was thinking, and Leo was pleading with his eyes.

"Piper?" Leo asked.

Piper shook her head and went back under the covers of the bed. She pulled the sheets over her shoulder and let a tear drop.

"Piper?" Leo asked again.

A police man came and started speaking to Leo and of course –Leo had no idea what he was saying.

"Piper?" Leo said. "Please come home." Piper made no movement at all. She just laid there, trying not to cry,

"Please, please, please, Piper." Aphrodite pleaded. "Come home." Hephaestus wrapped his arms around Aphrodite and slid her in his lap as she started to cry. "Piper!"

The rest of the gods and goddess poked their head around the corner and saw Aphrodite's tears streaming down. She yelled Piper's name over and over again. The same with Leo. Leo kept yelling at her to come home that he was crying as much as Aphrodite was. Leo got it worse; the police man carried him out of the hospital as Leo cried her name over and over.

"Please!" Leo screamed, also making Piper burst out to tears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you for reading. I hope you liked the chapter.**

**I don't own PJO**

**I don't own HOO**

**I don't own China**

**Please review and check out my other stories.**

**Love you!**


End file.
